


Thick Flower, White Nectar

by TowardsZero



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bestiality, Bugs & Insects, Butterflies, Dubious Consent, F/M, Formicophilia, Large Cock, Macro/Micro, Muscles, POV First Person, Sex with Sentient Animals, Smut, Talking Animals, Uninformed Consent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:00:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22646812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TowardsZero/pseuds/TowardsZero
Summary: It's a butterflyjob.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 60





	Thick Flower, White Nectar

The favourite moments of my life have always been the hours I've spent lazing away after a long, grueling day. Bare back against the tall grass, hands behind my head, muscles relieving themselves of all tension... my backyard is definitely my preferred spot to unwind. The tall wooden fence around it has its planks set close together, allowing me the privacy I need to tear away all my clothes without a second thought. The only souls that could possibly see me are the bugs, and what sane man would care about what they think?

That was my mindset until _that_ evening, anyway. As it turns out, there's a reason to pay mind to the insects.

The wind was just barely noticeable, its gentle touch enveloping the bare flesh of my body. The blades of grass to the sides of my torso and slightly spread legs tickled pleasantly, moving with the summer breeze. The sensation was serene and familiar. I had done this many times before, but the natural elements of the session were different, closer to perfection.

I was drifting in and out of consciousness much earlier than usual, and the especially pleasant weather could be thanked for that. I yawned absently. My mind was blank, but it wouldn't be for long.

I felt a soft tingling on my abdomen, like an pillow's feather blew onto me from somewhere. With how minuscule the feeling was, I tried to ignore it and continue resting, but once I was conscious of its presence, it was already too late.

My next instinct was to brush it away, but my hands were perfectly comfortable with the pressure split between my head and the ground. God knows I wouldn't be able to hit the exact right spot if I repositioned my arm, so I simply stayed in place and hoped whatever was causing the feeling would blow back to where it came from — if it was even corporeal, like I had assumed. Once the thought entered my head, it was the final nail in the coffin. My brain was far too active to fall asleep any time soon.

Accepting my non-asleep disposition, I cracked my eyes open and let them adjust to the orangish light of the sunset. It took a minute or so, during which the sensation made its way lower down my body, reaching my pelvis. Finally, with my head lifted, I was able to see the source of my rest's interruption.

Crawling on my body was a butterfly, about three inches in wingspan. The frontmost part of my psyche wanted to label it a monarch due to that being the only type of butterfly I could name, but that didn't sit right with me. Its wings were a beautiful orange that shimmered in the sunlight, and all monarchs were that colour, right? I couldn't be sure and was in no position to check.

Either way, I was happier to see it than I was unhappy. I've never minded bugs, as long as they kept away from me, and even when they didn't, dealing with them was as easy as pressing a digit down on them.

Butterflies aren't pests in the same manner, though. They have a shape that's more discernible and empathetic, don't make much noise, and never invade my house. Plus, they're just damn pretty to look at. An insect typically so meek and fragile landing on a person wasn't common, so I decided not to shoo the poor bug away.

"Hey there, little thing," I said gently to it.

"Hello, human."

It took a moment for me to process that I had received a response.

With my mouth hanging open, my neck turned as I scanned the yard. My vantage point was nonexistent, but I could clearly see there was nobody else here. I considered them hiding behind the fence, but the voice was too near for that. My sight locked back on to the butterfly. I pursed my lips and paused for a moment.

"...Did you just talk?"

"It's only natural to speak when spoken to."

The insect's voice was feminine, gentle, and humourless — and I _was_ certain it was the insect talking. After it finished responding, its petite legs continued moving and crawled onto the base of my penis, which I then noticed stood tall and hard. I wasn't aroused, so my body must've been working on its own before the butterfly showed up.

I wanted to ask if it was aware of what it was walking on, but put that angle of questioning on hold. I was too curious about the whole talking insect thing.

"I didn't know butterflies could talk."

"Curious." It moved quicker up my shaft and settled on my tip, its wings idly spreading. "Have you ever tried talking to one before?"

"I guess not."

"Then there you have it."

Its tone indicated it thought that would be the end of the conversation.

"You're acting like this is normal."

"It is."

"Well, it doesn't _feel_ normal. I've never heard of talking butterflies."

"We do not communicate with your kind often."

I could assume as much.

"Why not?"

"It's risky. We tend to avoid creatures so large and unpredictable. Honestly, it's a miracle you didn't go your entire life without knowing."

I looked over what was visible to me of my physique, primarily my torso and legs. Seeing things from its perspective, the bug had a point. I knew how fragile their wings are, and somebody with a build as brawny as mine could make them shatter with a gentle poke. I was glad my hands were supporting my head.

"Then what are you doing here?"

"I'm gathering nectar, clearly."

Clearly? I didn't see how that could be any less clear. But then it hit me.

"...You _are_ a female butterfly, right?"

"Yes, but I don't see how that's relevant."

I made a snap decision. I can't regret taking an opportunity I'll never have again.

"So you chose _this_ flower? Interesting." I added a slightly cocky inflection to my voice. "You must be confident in yourself, going after the nectar of such a rare flower."

The butterfly didn't respond for a moment. "...What do you mean by that?"

"Just look at it. Does it look like a normal flower to you?" I noticed she shifted her tiny legs, pressing her feet into the tip as she looked over it. The sensation felt surprisingly strong and pleasurable, despite her size. It wasn't hard to see how I piqued her curiosity. I waited for her to reply.

"I suppose you have a point. Its shape truly is odd... I suppose its incredible height isn't odd, but I've never seen a stem so... thick." Pausing, she circled as slow as molasses around my tip. She appeared to be thinking. "The top of the flower is strangely shaped as well... not to mention how unexpectedly _warm_ the entire thing is. What a peculiar plant."

A friendly smile spread across my face. "Luckily for you, I'm an expert on it! Go ahead, ask me anything you want about it."

"...Where is the nectar?" Her head turned to look at my face and tilted subtly. As I looked into her dark, beady eyes, I noticed she lifted up and down alongside the rhythmic throbbing of my cock. Carefully, I removed a hand from behind my head and pointed to my hefty nutsack. Her gaze followed my finger and rested where I pointed. "All stored in there."

"Curious." The insect walked along the bottom of my cock to get a closer examination of them, unintentionally teasing my shaft. Each step she took reaffirmed just how good of an idea this was for me. Her face pressed against the orbs. "I've never seen a flower store its nectar like this... are you positive this is normal? This plant feels... very exotic for a place like this."

"Perfectly normal for its species!" I reassured. "They're called nectar bulbs. To the flower, keeping its nectar safe and secure is important, because if something gets to it, the plant will go limp for a little while."

The butterfly gave a gentle hum of acknowledgement and crawled around my balls for a little while longer. Her head periodically bumped against it.

"How... how are you supposed to get to the nectar?"

I could barely hide my devilish grin. "That's the fun part. It takes a lot of effort, but once you get it all out, you'll be able to feed an entire village of butterflies! There's a lot of nectar in there, and it's a special type."

" _But how do you get it out?_ "

"Just crawl back onto the stem, I'll guide you."

The winged insect did as I told her, stopping at the cock's midpoint. I started explaining:

"It's pretty simple, but a little time-consuming if you don't know what you're doing. All you have to do is stimulate the flower. This makes the flower happy, disarming it enough to make it accidentally release its nectar through the top."

"I do remember seeing some sort of hole there... I've never heard of any flower, let alone plant working like that, however..."

"You've said that three times now. Like I said, this type of plant is very unique in the world of botany." Just to clarify, I don't know a single thing about gardening. My yard has plenty of grass, a simple tree, and nothing else. "So it's best not to think too hard about it... you'll be acquainted with all the ins and out of the flower by the end of the day. Trust me when I say you'll never want to go back to regular nectar."

Her wings idly lifted and lowered behind her as she considered my words. "...Fair enough. How would I go about stimulating it? The flower is awfully big... I feel like there's very little I can do to affect it."

"Oh, don't get yourself down already. it's extremely sensitive. You can walk over just about any part of it and make progress."

She stood stationary and silent, ultimately not responding verbally to that last remark. It appeared as if she was finally starting to understand. Her spindly legs then began eagerly trailing in loose circles around my thick slab of meat. Each gentle patter of her limbs felt amazing, I could tell she was already trying her hardest to milk the sticky white nectar out. She must've been really hungry. It wasn't too long before she broke the pleasant silence.

"How can I tell if it's working?"

"Owners of the flower have an eye for that sort of thing. Believe me, you're doing good, keep it up."

"But your head has been tilted back for the past few minutes. Are- are your eyes closed?"

I lifted my head back up and put on a reassuring smile. I can't be sure how forced it was. Evidently, I let myself get lost in the bliss of it all.

"No, they were open a crack. The sun may be on its way down, but it still hurts to look at, you know?"

She stared at me silently, not a single part of her body moving. Did I take it too far? I thought I could get away with it if I just held my moans back. I was about to double down on my excuse, but she cut me off right on time.

"That makes sense. The sun is rather bright when it sets... but still, I'd like to know what the tell is."

I had to make something reasonable up quickly. I mean, I've known my dick for long enough to know that a tell like that doesn't exist in the way she'd expect. Briefly, I looked up at the sky in thought.

"The skin of the flower will throb faster."

"Oh..." Her head tilted down to look at the needy flesh of my cock. "Yes, I have been feeling something like that, surely... but how can _you_ feel it?"

"I don't. Like I said, I _see_ it." I flashed a wink at the insect. She inspected her perch closer, and I couldn't identify any sort of emotion on her tiny face — honestly, I'm not sure why I tried. That aside, I then learned she bought the fib anyway.

"Alright... still, I feel like this is a startling amount of effort to go through for one meal. Does the flower have any sort of... pressure point, or something I could take advantage of?"

It was disappointing how unlasting the butterfly's attention span was. I was hoping I could keep her walking over my penis for 30 minutes, at least, but it was starting to look like I'd have to either cum early or finish myself off once the bug flies away. I cautiously extended a finger and circled it around the very bottom of my cock head.

"Try putting more pressure around here. Your dinner won't take any longer than 3 minutes to coax out."

Obediently, the beauty of an insect followed my instructions, focusing all her attention around my tip now. I could feel clearly she was putting far more pressure into her stomps — not very much pressure over all, but fuck, it didn't need to be. Her pleasant little pokes combined with the unrestricted speed she was more than enough to satisfy me. God, it'd been far too long since I'd felt a touch like this... to think I'd been saving my load just to end up with a hungry little bug getting it out of me.

Minutes later, I hit a point where I was satisfied enough to blow my load. I could've held it for much longer, as was mentioned before, but I had to keep the butterfly's interest on me long enough to actually drink my hot liquid. As such, stifling my last moan didn't present any challenge and came out as a sort of breathy exhale.

Without warning, rope after rope of my warm seed gushed out of my tip, the butterfly stopping where she stood when they began to shoot, on the bottom half of my tip. Her gaze followed each stream as they impressively launched into the air, gravity forcing them back down onto my abdomen. All of it pooled around my belly and waist, and the hungry insect was visibly awed.

"Oh dear..." she said, crawling down my cock and staring down into the puddle of fresh cum. "You certainly weren't lying. That is... a lot of nectar, odd as it may look. It all came out like a geyser..." She stood there in silence for a few moments longer. I wasn't sure if impressing a butterfly was a feat to be proud of or not, but in the moment, it absolutely felt like it was.

"It's more than you've ever seen in your entire life, isn't it?"

"Ye- yes! Really, I'm not sure if you expect me to eat it all, but... this is quite a gift." She looked at me as she spoke.

"Well, don't wait any longer! Give it a taste. See how it holds up to the usual dinner."

Her face promptly lowered, nearly dipping into the self-made white sea. I watched her drink a tiny portion of it up, as close as I could, anticipation filling my body.

"It tastes..."

Her head moved down once more for another sample.

"Unique. Unlike any nectar I've ever had before..."

I smiled hopefully. "Unique in a good way?"

"In a _very_ good way... I might have to indulge a little tonight, dear me... what an odd plant."

"It's all yours, beautiful." I found myself resting back with my head in the grass once more, a satisfied grin adorning my features. The bug continued her meal for a short while longer, entirely silent aside from the odd "mmm"s and "oh"s here and there. When she finally decided to take her leave, she announced it to me with a tinge of sorrow.

"I don't believe it's physically possible for me to drink all this... still, it is quite delectable. It's a shame the flower that produces it is so hard to come by."

"Yeah, it really is." I looked over at the butterfly, who stood on my now partially deflated cock. "But hey, if you ever feel like giving yourself a little treat, I take it out with me every evening! You're always welcome."

"And I thank you very much for that, human. I fear too much of this would be... unhealthy, though."

"Hey, that's alright. It takes a while for all the nectar to replenish anyways. By the time it's all back, it'll be perfectly alright to drink!"

I could hear her giving a low chuckle. "I'll be sure to keep this place in my memory. I will definitely come back again if I don't get lost... but if I don't want to gorge myself to death, this is goodbye for now, human."

"See you soon!" I waved a slow goodbye as I watched the butterfly take flight, fluttering over my fence and off into the distance.

As she left, I couldn't help but take notice of her abdomen... so small, and yet so thick and juicy for an insect's standards.

In that moment, I just had to wonder how it would feel to fuck that tight little hole of hers...


End file.
